


No ifs, ands or buts

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 这个世界上有很多答案。有的答案被否定，有的答案被替代，有的被烧毁在两百年后被奉为圭臬，有的含糊不清、层层叠加。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	No ifs, ands or buts

**Author's Note:**

> *仿《怦然心动》的方式！两个人第一人称交替
> 
> 第一人称无可避免的ooc

「德国」：一周前，我向费里西安诺求婚了。这期间他对大多事都持不置可否的态度，直到我们几乎做到最后几步，我差点亲了他，正思考如何迅速地掀掉意大利的衬衫，这时他突然揪着我的领子问：“德国，你想干嘛？”

我想干嘛？

我发了懵，然后他才告诉我，他以为那是个玩笑。他没拿戒指，说只感觉你最近怪怪的。我怪怪的？好吧，如果他以为那一天过后我们根本什么变化都没有发生的话，我的行为举止确实可以说是怪怪的。

我立马从他嘴边退开了，只剩下愤怒和羞耻。我被耍了。意大利耍了我。

我干脆地从房间里跑走了。

近一周的工作不算多，我一解决完事务便迫不及待地赶去见他，他对我的每一次到访都很兴奋，给我送了一些巧克力（正值情人节后几天，我想歪可没错吧？），在我做蛋糕的时候用嗡嗡轰响的机器榨果汁，当然，还有意面。还有把腿搭在我身上，说实话我为此跟他发过好几次脾气，可是——该死的可是——他从来都不在乎。

他连我的求婚都不在乎。一想到这个我就泄了气，我拿了几瓶啤酒走到阳台去，多云的天气持续了四天，意大利不喜欢阴沉沉的天气，他喜欢太阳，光铺在地上。我灌了半瓶下肚后，意大利开始敲落地窗，一开始他声音很小，随着越来越急的敲窗声他的嗓音也变大，他喊：“嘿德国！我们谈谈，把窗子打开我们谈一下好吗？你不会讨厌我了吧，是讨厌我了吗？”

我被最后几个字刺中。我差点吻了他，做些性暗示，然后他告诉我他以为我们只是朋友，我才是那个该担忧会不会被讨厌的人。

我一解锁他就使出好大的力气推开窗户把我往屋里拉，他的手烫得吓人，或者反过来说我身上冷冰冰的。很多人都有一类偏见，那就是意大利骨瘦如柴的应当力气很小，其实不然。他把我直接扯进屋，小跑出去夹住几瓶没开的酒瓶，一颠一颠地再跑进暖气里。这时候我才知道原来我差点冻僵了，浑身都在发抖。

意大利质问我，干嘛那样？我很想控诉他，他是不是在跟我装傻，在骗我的感情，骗我的身体。但我什么也说不出来，只好捋了把脑后的头发，这个场景尴尬得要命。

“我欠你一个吻？”

“不是！”我冲他大喊，我只是有点克制不住自己，吼完就后悔了，意识到自己后悔时我坐在沙发上。我简直想把自己缩成一团，最好变成一块石头——直接告诉意大利：别贴上来了，你没法把我捂热的。

意大利还是贴过来了，还塞了瓶酒到我手里。我难堪到想即刻出逃，听到意大利问：“你怎么了？”他还带有哭腔：“刚刚不还好好的？”他的声音里都是欲哭的征兆，我听他这样说话，我也憋不住情绪，有些鼻头发酸——我才是最该哭的那个，他搁这哭个什么劲？

然后我向他解释七天前的那场求婚，我说我筹备了很久，还请教了不少人，虽然最后的记忆不太清晰，但你不是答应了吗？费里西安诺睁大了眼睛和嘴，显然他什么也不知道。我真的差一点，就出丑了。意大利立马用四肢把我死死抱住，实际上我已经没有力气逃跑了，而且他的骨头很重，我有点呼吸困难。

沉默了好一阵，他说：“对不起德国，我真的不知道你是认真的。”意大利又顿了很久，久到我都快平复了，他又说：“你果真那么认为吗？呃……我们可以结婚？”

我转头看他，意大利开口回答：“确实有结婚联姻的国家，但那都是战时特殊情况为了利益和胜利而临时待在一块的契约形式。我知道你的结婚指的是什么，我从来没想过可以这样——仅凭感情，然后两个国家在一起？”

我也愣住了。

那天后我努力装作一切正常，和意大利相处，一块吃饭，他榨果汁我摆弄烤箱，但这个疑问深深地束缚了我。意大利有很多自己的哲学，他到底如何一边什么也不知道（比如系鞋带）一边得出哲思这一点我无从得知，但他确实能引发我不断思考，我十分欣赏他这一点。

直到我回家，我也没想明白，这到底是怎么一回事。普鲁士反复跟我强调，喜欢就得赶紧直说。虽然我嘴上呛他自己怎么不去，但我还是按他说的做了。

难道不该这样？

是吗，因为我和费里西安诺关系很好，所以我们可以结婚吗？别说结婚了，我们能做彼此的男朋友？市面上无法提供类似的指导，我没法借鉴任何一种思路去进行自己的推导。意大利总会想到我想不到的一些事。

「意大利」：呃，说实话，德国把我按倒在床上，以极具暗示的手法摸我的时候，我被吓到了。他一点也不像喝醉了。我快被他揉出眼泪，我知道德国不是那类人，所以在我几乎要容许接下来的一切之前，终于制止了他。

德国脸上的表情，怎么说，他好委屈。

然后德国跑下楼。我叹口气先去浴室把下体的事情给解决掉，下楼时发现德国竟然只穿了一件衬衣加一件毛衣坐在二月份的露天阳台？！德国是真的疯了，他都不知道自己在干什么。好不容易把人拖进屋里了，他却一直在发脾气，德国以前也老是发脾气，但是他不会无缘无故这么干。德国第一回这样，又新奇又可爱，但他好像在为了什么不是他的错而无端责怪自己，他什么也没做错，只是我还没准备好今天就和他真的大干一场而已。

我吸吸被冷风吹得发痒的鼻子，闷着声问他：“你怎么了？刚刚不还好好的？”

德国憋着股劲转头向我说他从产生求婚念头到付诸实践的全过程，他所有的这些都是背着我干的，我什么也不知道。

为什么你不早点跟我说？我本想这么问他，然后又想起来求婚是要求惊喜的。即使我并没意识到他是在求婚，但这一点浪漫我不该如此鲁莽地破坏掉。

而且路德维希看起来这一刻或下一刻就要落泪，在那个时刻他恐怕真的有些讨厌我了，于是我干脆选择抱住他，我对德国总是坦诚的，所以我把我的想法告诉了他。我说我不认为我们这样的存在可以仅凭感情就建立一种人类的联系，我自认我把这话跟他讲得很清楚了。

他总是很认真地听我讲话，而不是急着打断我，这一回德国明显被震住了。见他因此而低沉，我有些懊悔，我想我应该等我把他吻个够再揩点油再跟他说这些，这样起码在他讨厌我之前我还能赚点别的。

当然，我不是渣男（对吧？），我和德国的亲密接触又多又常见。我只是想不通为什么要多建立这样一层联系。于我们而言岂不是更麻烦，因为、万一世界往没有人可以预想的方向前进了呢？比起普通的人类，我们更难以掌握命运，更难决定去向，我厌恶感情里的猜忌和不真诚，有了那样的联系，我们能完全主导我们的关系吗？其实现在我和德国已经受到很多事情的牵制，我们不能时时见面，社交网络处于半废弃状态。

但我已经习惯了，我的生活一向如此，我清楚不能和任何人或国家建立过于深入的联系，否则后果自负。结婚是联姻的表面形式，要是果真建立了那样的联系，我们还能随心所欲地想说什么就说什么又不顾及对方的想法吗？我和另外的谁关系更密切合作更多了，德国会不会比现在更生气？

这可不是更缺乏安全感吗。

那次长假结束，德国就算还有些生气的模样，仍帮我把衣服裤子叠得整整齐齐，一路帮我推动行李箱。其实我和德国做什么都没关系，我想不到他会做什么让我认为出格的事情，或者说，只要是德国做的，我都不认为出格。

送我登机前，他在原地纠结了很久，终于抱了我，使了特别大的力气，我拍拍他的背部，德国身上的香水是我上回送他的那款。德国稍稍松开他的拥抱，侧头观察什么。被他圈住的空间太窄小，热气闷在里头，让人呼吸不畅，我皱皱眉，瞥见德国像只松鼠一样在期待一个吻。天，有没有人——我以前有没有告诉过他，他可爱得没人可以拒绝他。

所以我吻了他。德国环在我肩上的手臂一路下滑至我的手肘，他又做出很吃惊的表情，我也吃惊了。

我直觉他要打我。看，这就是德国，一边要与我结婚，一边连机场吻别也十分吝啬。我只好匆忙同他道别。

德国老说我迷糊，好吧，但我从不误机。所以我骗了他，我说，我快误机了，下次再见德国。

飞机上我很难睡安稳。德国被我占便宜后带愤怒的眼神一直在我的梦里闪现，有时候是昏暗的有时候就像方才那么明亮，他生气地盯着我瞧，像要把我烧掉。我在梦里大叫，最后朝他大吼，那你就烧掉我吧！烧掉我吧！醒来时我不自觉地抹了把脸，除了眼屎什么也没有。

罗维诺少见地来接我，刚上车我就问他：你想过和西班牙结婚吗？说完我就后悔了（最近要后悔忏悔的时刻也太多了吧），我感觉连罗马诺也想把我扔垃圾堆里一把火烧死。回应我的只有一声简短的疑惑，可能是我太困了，他没当一回事。

“呃…德国跟我说结婚、跟他结婚……”

“德国？”罗马诺向后侧了侧头，语气里已经是不屑，我没敢回应，他已经发怒了：“我真他妈求你了，你哪次回来不是张口闭口德国德国的？？妈的，离我远点，别把你这臭毛病传染给我。什么结不结婚，他还奢望结婚？！我呸！”

“那西班牙呢？”我重复道，罗维诺一路沉默，他很不擅长回避问题。

那天晚上我和他躺在床上，他边看我入睡前脱掉睡衣边喝水，突兀地问：“你也这样认为吗？谈恋爱和结婚，就可以比现在幸福？啊？”他说完把空水杯往桌子里推，哼了声钻入被子。

幸福？

德国是认为结婚这个词就必然与幸福与永远挂钩吗。我担心他想太多又藏得太深，如果德国不是在知道我的反应后急匆匆躲避，而是向我解释多一点该多好，这样我就不必做这些我讨厌的揣测。

幸福的获得有时人尽相同，那是习惯性把别人的标杆生搬硬套地放在自己身上造成的误解。一些概念，安全感、幸福、快乐、富裕，难道真的必然要同什么挂钩？我们活着又不是为了追寻同样的幸福。

何况幸福在每个时代都不一样。过去去斗兽场看演出是幸福，后来地点变成歌剧院，再后来是百老汇、然后是电视荧幕。比起固定的事物和地点，显然幸福同情绪与感情挂钩更紧密，而幸福恰从这两者获取生命力。

「德国」：我、靠，意大利脑子里都在想什么？？？

在公共场合牵手就够丢人了，他竟然吻我？？他在拿我开玩笑？就因为我跟他求婚？他以为我是个玩笑吗。可他明明不是爱绕弯子、变着法子笑话他人的人，他为什么这样？他都拒绝我了！

下一次的会议间隔里，美国不知发了什么神经突然跑到我对面，坐下来摆出大方的样子向我提供免费的感情服务。起初我不愿搭腔，结果美国开始对我和意大利妄加揣测，把他所有能想到的美剧情节往我身上套，我忍无可忍只好说点什么打断这个人的谈话。我省略细节，着重于提问意大利在拒绝我后为什么会在公共场所亲我。

“哦，”美国放下咖啡，“那是因为你和意大利是两个神经病。”然后阿尔弗雷德开始夸夸其谈，一会儿评论我和意大利的联系太亲密，一会又在嘲讽近期的政治观点和哲学学说，没一会儿又谈到自己的爱情观。我想我的眉头皱得很紧，因为我感觉我像是听了整整三天美国喋喋不休的屁话。

其实美国他根本就不懂什么是爱！他恐怕只是在英国那碰壁吃了苦头，才转到我的位置上宣讲自己那套扭曲的爱情观。我都吃不惯他请的汉堡口味，更难听进他的一番大谈特谈。

一开始我否定他，企图同他讨论，但阿尔弗雷德的嘴简直动个没完，我越是抛出新观点，他就愈发兴奋。后来他干脆喊道：“老天！这一切只是因为你跟意大利就是两个神经病！”

“小声点！”美国瘪嘴，颇委屈地说，老兄，你这句的分贝比我刚刚说过的话的分贝总和还要高！

为了尽快结束这段非我本意的对话，我不再否定他。当然，我对他说过几次，你还要继续说吗我没兴趣再听了(没有这么直白)。美国耸耸肩说当然，我还有一肚子墨水想陈述一段！

该死。

美国把我的脑子吵得嗡嗡响，但自听完一套完全不能理解的爱情观念后，我忽然释然了。美国大肆发表观点时，我老是想为意大利和自己辩解点什么，有时候想上去冲他来几拳，而我恐怕是真的非常喜欢费里西安诺了。只要费里西安诺还和自己相处，结不结婚又有什么关系呢？应该。

整个晚会我的心情都不错，下会后，意大利跑过来拉住我。时间已经八九点，会议上到处都是反驳和辩论，我的精神在多重折磨下只剩下困意。走廊上开了灯，把我的意识拉得很长很慢，我听见其他人有的疾步有的慢悠悠地走，只有我被意大利拉住停在原地。此时的我处理不来太多信息，注意力一半在视觉上一半分给听觉，意大利说话的声音又过小，我凑近些，发现视线不自觉聚焦到柔和灯光下意大利的嘴巴。一张一合的。

糟糕，我真的很喜欢意大利。再待下去我会吻他的。

我尽力压下烦躁、平静地跟他说，等等吧，我太困了，到时候打电话再聊。

「意大利」：我一进餐厅便听到美国说我和德国是两个神经病。

美国那家伙嗓音无用地大，我感到尴尬，随便找了个他们视野的死角坐下。美国的话里带了很多黑色幽默，同时他骂我很蠢，一直拖人后腿，质问德国是否明白同情与爱的区别。而德国，与此同时，一直在用他的叉子文静地吃慕斯蛋糕，还是我推荐给他的那款。

话题兜兜转转都绕回了我和德国的问题。可他为什么宁愿找阿尔弗雷德也不直接了当地同我聊？就像他以前指着我的荧光绿绸缎衬衫说它很丑一样。德国是个直言不讳的人。

难不成他讨厌我了？只是因为他耍了我然后我吻了他？

晚间会时间接近，美国在临走时故意找到个角度，朝我眨眼。他知道我在偷听！

我委屈又泄气，会议期间时不时走神，反正他们也完不成大事件的讨论。中国让坐我旁边的俄罗斯传来几张纸巾，俄罗斯借此轻拍几下我的背，引起一阵不寒而栗，我赶忙收起了落泪的欲望。对，工作和感情不能混淆。

会议后我去找路德维希，路德维希困得哈欠连天，摆了摆手，说什么事都明天再聊吧，手机联系，晚安。可是明天我们都直接回国了，而德国也少见地一句没说便自己坐车走了。以往德国和我，是一起回去的。

我思来想去，也不知道该怎么开头同德国说这件事。我听见你和美国说话了？哈，只会让我和德国一起尴尬。你为什么不跟我一起回去呀？这只是个不成文的习惯罢了。

但之后每次打开聊天界面，我一想到这件事就没法正常聊天，我想要工作能多一点。

「德国」：事情有点奇怪是因为意大利有好一段时间似乎不太乐于理睬我。几次过后我也极少找他，后来工作繁忙、待处理的文档多到无暇看书，更不消说浏览手机处理社交。

等我忙完一阵子后刷到大堡礁和冲浪七折广告时，立马想联系意大利一起去。打开聊天框发现上次对话还在一个月前，我顿了顿，可是分享链接已经顺利发送。我纠结了一番，似乎没有其他更好的旅游人选，要是意大利能去就好了。意大利打了通莫名其妙的电话过来，然后他在问了一堆不着调的问题后，满口答应下来。旅途全程意大利表现得我们俩没有任何隔阂，我松了口气。

只是生活里的意外，确实有点过于多了。在澳大利亚待的第六天，当时我们正在准备后天返程要拿上的礼物，普鲁士打来了电话，他气喘吁吁地，夸张而失态地大叫：Bkackie要不行了，我先送兽医那了！你要不要回来？

正清数好礼物的意大利走过来，兴奋地说他对哪些礼物的挑选很满意，如果是日本拿到了一定很开心，给罗马诺的那个他想再买一个因为他觉得太可爱了自己也想挂一个在自己的包上，法国或许会喜……

“你怎么了？”意大利使劲拍我的脸，我脸上又凉又火辣辣地痛，嘶嘶抽气，然后意大利轻盈地起身，在房内四处走，为了那些他妈的礼物忙活。

我跟他说，我们现在就回去。意大利发出一声尾音拖得很长的疑问，掰着手指细数接下来的行程，我一下子火大，我站起来说：“是！这都是我定的计划我他妈能不记得？！但我得回去……”我突然泄了气，突然反应过来自己做了错事，愧疚地小声说：“Bkackie要不行了。”

意大利没有错，我把他当做一个可以发泄的容器，纵容自己的情绪宣泄。我吼了他。我一面懊悔一边着急地收拾自己的行李，我的理智要同意大利道歉，但我的情绪不想。我们才刚刚从冷战中走出来，我就冲他发了脾气，理应道歉的，但我心头和喉咙被一股气堵着，火烧得我急躁不安、压根沉不住。我把床上和生活用品收拾得一团糟。

我转过身，想随便拿点什么甩到箱子里，在一旁帮忙收拾行李的意大利一下子侧过身抱住我，撞在我胸膛说：对不起。

然后我出丑了。幸运的是，意大利还抱着我，稳稳当当地抱住了我的颤抖，他肩部的衣服无私地吸入我的眼泪和一些难言的感觉。我也搞不懂，情绪来得很突然。我只知道自己能在费里西安诺的怀里哭，又不会因情绪透支而倒下，因为费里西安诺的力量源源不断地汇入我体内，像摔断腿的人腋下的一对双拐，强硬地支撑我并要求我站起来、往前走。

“我陪你回去，德国。”意大利安抚我，像安抚一个宠物，意大利认识Bkackie，他和我的每条狗都相处愉快。意大利在安慰我，也在安慰Bkackie。

我们即刻赶飞机回去，行李交给助理。中间许多过程我记不清，反应过来时我坐在椅子上，看到兽医店的地上有一些没扫干净的毛发，满间都是宠物排泄物清扫后会有的味道。我本来是闻习惯了的，可坐在这，这股气味笼罩住我，让人一闻到就忍不住眼酸，我不得不把脸埋入手掌以减少这种气味的刺激。医生终于出来，说了些什么，我怀疑医生没讲德语，因为我一句话都没听懂。基尔伯特替我同对方对话，一段安静后，意大利趴倒在我背上，跟我说：站起来吧，我们去看看Bkackie。

我看到了半个Bkackie。它似乎已经有半个自己不在这里了，不在它所躺的那个手术台，不在德国。这半个Bkackie在替理应有两倍灵魂的肉体呼吸，所以它喘得很深，Bkackie转头望我，这时意大利捏住了我一侧的手指，五根，紧紧地捏在他手里，费里西安诺手心全是汗。Bkackie在此前已经得了不少老年狗的病，它的眼睛越发浑浊，却没有哪一刻像此刻这么虚脱，在痛苦里呻吟。我看出来，它一半的心想永久地睡去，另外半个正同病痛抗争、盯住我看。

然后它有半个身体在药物作用下彻底软下去，紧接着它便只能像新生的小狗一样趴伏着。当Bkackie完全闭上眼时，Bkackie的眼泪变成了我的眼泪，Bkackie的病痛转移到我身上，我浑身的肌肤都在刺痛。意大利捏着我手指的手在抖，我低头去看，发现是我自己的手在颤抖，我一低头，泪就顺利地下落。

我和普鲁士商量后进行了火葬。一直到火葬，意大利都待在我们这里。做完这一切的晚上，我控制不住自己的酒瘾，这种渴求非常微妙、非常复杂。我和普鲁士是一类醉鬼，依赖酒精是为了避免疯狂。比起勾出人的情绪以供发泄，酒更是镇静剂，让人强制冷静下来。

灌了近十瓶下肚后，我的视觉已然不够清晰，在仅有电视光亮的昏暗里，费里西安诺拿着还剩半瓶的酒瓶，我突然产生一种强烈的需要，需要费里西安诺接近我，并且无限接近。

我不顾一切地靠到意大利的身侧，一靠上去，全身的力气便被抽走，只期待有无限的酒精，从嘴巴鼻腔一路烧到食管和胃，把我的泪和情绪都烧干。意大利半搂住我，同我对话，我的耳朵似乎潜在水里，所有声音听起来都很模糊，我慢慢地回应。

安静的时候，我能心安理得地从费里西安诺身上汲取安慰和依赖。

「意大利」：德国告诉我Bkackie的状况时，我不自觉咬紧了牙关。我又干了件蠢事。我知道德国有多喜欢他养过的每一只狗。

卡尔维诺讲，现在我们生活在一个没有奇迹的世界，人们最简单的个性被抹杀了，而且人被压缩成为预定行为的抽象集合体。今天问题已经不再是自我的部分丧失，是全部丧失，荡然无存。但在我看来，既然德国过了几十年（甚或上百年）仍然是那个会为了狗狗的过世而哭泣落泪的男人，那么德国便永远拥有一部分、完完全全只属于路德维希的东西。

他习惯隐忍的那一类哭。在战场上我见过，他一个人缩起来，双手撑住眼睛，好像要把眼泪挤回去。德国的身形一下变小了，是一头刺猬，一株迅速凋败的昙花，在风和危险里震颤，仿佛他的体内正在进行巨大的颠覆。

上一回我看见他这样，是他战后收养的第一只狗去世。

他第一次在我面前抽烟不显窘态，没急着把烟头掐灭，好像视我为无物。他给我说抱歉，我心情暂时没法好转起来。我摇摇头。普鲁士揪心他的状态，专程给我打电话，说他状态很差，小意你帮帮忙吧。我信心满满地一口答应下来，我想不就是宠物吗。

但当我到现场的时候，我才知道那不只是一头宠物。显然卡恩因为领养时间点的特殊性而远超宠物的概念，它是德国独自生活期间的伙伴，是德国的午夜自我反省和眼泪的见证者，是正处于世界重构过程中德国的拐杖。路德维希把生活抽象化抽丝，捏了一缕放在卡恩身上。

德国跟我说：它是固定的，是我生活的一个支柱点。所有的一切都在旋转、改变、重建，每当我在工作上分身乏术时，我除了接通你和基尔伯特的电话，就是看它。

他边说话胸膛边剧烈起伏，于是我抱住他，他抱住我，其实他在抱卡恩，我知道，他在找它。路德维希死死的、死死地抱紧我，好像要把我卷进他的圈套和倾泻的情绪里，我在他的怀抱里颤抖，和他的呼吸一起颤抖。

原来德国对不同事物的爱是不一致的。

路德维希对卡恩的爱里不仅是怀念，还有愤怒，对他自己的愤怒。我被德国的愤怒所锁住，于是我也呼吸急促起来，听起来像两个人在相拥哭泣。我当时什么也听不清，只知道抱住德国，就像德国需要我的倚靠一样。

我告诉他，你在爱的同时就注定要为此而忍受痛苦。

这次火葬后德国似乎已然平复许多，路德维希好像不那么执着于一条狗的生死了。他这次的情绪和缓，一切都滞停，空气流动和时间一起停止了。他在旁边坐着喝酒，我也喝，我尽力不唱出歌来。但酒精一多，我忍不住说话。我说了很多，说了很多自己也记不清。

我好像说，每一幢房子都有死去的人，每一寸土地都有死去的灵魂的重影。Bkackie的死和卡恩的死在重叠，你相信轮回吗？德国摇摇头。我说：太棒了！但是我信，你对Bkackie的爱都是爱的重叠。

德国问我那是什么意思。我看不清他在笑还是在哭，他的语气很平淡，只是德语口音更重。我忍不住笑，我说没什么意思，我也不知道什么意思。德国的头靠得好近，他带了身凉气，鼻腔和嘴里的气却是热的，我四肢肌肉下意识收紧。我吻过他，他也吻过我，他要是现在吻了我会怎么样。

会怎么样？

我紧张地说个没停，我说我们以为在变化的事物实则是不动的。它的改变，有时候只是你在改变。你不会因为一个生命状态的改变，而改变自己对于生活的爱。

德国重复着：改变自己对生活的爱。德国一喝醉就这样，慢半拍，重复别人的话，比我更迟钝。这么做说明路德维希在听人讲话，即使他醉了，他仍然给予对方最大的尊重——他在努力听。

我希望他什么也没听进去。我太想亲他了。要是德国没有认真听我说话，没有在重复我的话，我就能保证明天早上他什么也记不起来，他会骂骂咧咧地从我身上爬起来，然后道歉，对我偷亲了他一无所知。

那次机场的吻后，我再也没直接亲过他。要是这次他又对我生气了怎么办？就算德国解释那是一个误会，不管它是什么，它都让德国整整一个多月没理我。

路德维希的呼吸里尽是酒和热气，把我脑子吹得晕晕乎乎，我说：光会被弯折，水会折射，眼睛会屈光，一切都不够真实，大家却在尽力追求真实。

德国接嘴道，真实。

“既然所见的一切都不是真实的，真实的总是复杂得多，那么不如就信赖这种假象。”

“……假象。不，这不是假象。”然后他吻了我，用唇瓣去吸我的，路德维希的热度与重量一下子压倒了我，我浑身发麻，像一堆倾倒的石块。我彻底崩溃了，要是德国此时对我提及幸福、对我说他觉得感情好就可以结婚可以许诺一直在一起，那我会颤抖，我会重复好好好、好，那就在一起吧。

可惜德国似乎是迷迷糊糊地在亲我，仍然是只会重复别人后半句的状态，甚至再断续地吻了几下后便昏睡过去。

这个世界上有很多答案。有的答案被否定，有的答案被替代，有的被烧毁在两百年后被奉为圭臬，有的含糊不清、层层叠加。

德国把我曾经清晰过的答案糊掉，用他真挚的眼泪和搞不清哪来的爱。我打包票德国现在绝对也没琢磨出个所以然来。

但答案似乎并不重要，它什么也无法决定，尤其是我们怎么爱。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 祝独伊七夕快乐！！！！！！！！）
> 
> 感觉大家都要看写这个看无聊了哈kkkk  
> 标题原本意思是【不要给自己借口】，虽然我取名字一向没有什么意义（草）但我细细想了想，也还是有点关联的……吧？
> 
> 最后感谢阅读w


End file.
